For most displays, whether it is a conventional LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or a new type AMOLED (Active Matrix/Organic Light Emitting Diode), a color gray scale that it displays is only determined by provided signal driving voltages.
FIG. 1 shows a principle diagram of an existing driving mechanism of displays. First image data is provided to a drive circuit 01, and the drive circuit 01 outputs a driving voltage corresponding to the first image data to the display 02. Specifically, the drive circuit 01 includes a digital to analog converter (i.e., D/A converter) 03. Assuming that RGB data is provided to the D/A converter 03, after a digital to analog conversion in the D/A converter 03, i.e. after a multi-channel decoding conversion, a definite driving voltage is obtained. The converted driving voltage is provided to the display 02. The display 02 in turn determines the luminous brightness and color gray scale of the display according to the definite driving voltage in the display process.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that the existing driving circuit directly generates a corresponding drive voltage according to the first image data, color performance on the display may only be directly reflected on the display according to the first image data. Richness of color display may only depend on the display effect of the display, without any other optimization mechanism. Therefore, it needs to provide a novel driving mechanism, to let displays have more plentiful colors.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancing understanding of the background of the present disclosure, therefore, it may include information that does not constitute prior art known by those skilled in the art.